


BABY PLZ

by 5chuspace



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	BABY PLZ

“想亲吗？”李赫宰坐在游泳池边缘，双手撑在地上，嘴边噙着笑看向摔倒在他面前，眼神直楞楞盯着他腹肌的人虎说话。

 

人虎害羞的把脸埋进爪子里，毛茸茸厚实的耳朵焦躁不安，来回摆动，他只是，他只是不小心从窗户上翻下来了而已。

 

李赫宰是阿尼莫学院唯一一条人鱼，作为稀有品种，学院特意为他修建了私人海洋仿真休息室。平时李赫宰都以人类形态和学院同学交往，在休息室里他可以尽情摆动强壮有力专属于人鱼的宝蓝色鱼尾。

 

李东海是老虎，一只变形不太成功的老虎。无论怎么努力，耳朵尾巴总是会冒出来，害羞到了极点，手还会变回软乎乎的猫科肉垫。妈妈每次给李东海买裤子，都忧心忡忡的比着李东海尾巴的位置，用剪刀剪出一个小圆口，好让尾巴自由伸展。李东海的同学经常捉弄他，趁他不注意，一把薅住尾巴，攥在手里来回抚摸，这群该死的同学，不知道猫科动物的尾巴是敏感带吗！他只好冲同学大声吼叫，夺回虎尾，久而久之，没人敢玩他尾巴了。

 

可是现在，人鱼把他的虎尾握在满是海水的手里，海水把蓬松的虎毛弄得湿湿的，人鱼甚至还用指尖点着虎尾尾骨。好舒服，李东海的耳朵轻轻颤动，尾巴不受控的翘在空中轻摇。

 

“嗯~”李东海回神，惊讶的捂住自己的嘴，他奇怪自己发出的声音。他瞪着眼睛看向总是很冷漠的人鱼。

 

李赫宰很冷漠，这是李东海四处打听这位学长时，每一位接触过他的人不约而同说出来的小八卦。

 

“怎么说呢，学长他虽然对我们都很好，说话啊什么的也很随和，可是就是觉得他很冷漠，啊，不是说他不好相处的意思，嗯，就是感觉学长他对我们还保有距离。不过这也很帅气，彬彬有礼，不超过不与世隔绝。是个很有魅力的人。”李东海拿着铅笔顶在嘴边，马同学看他一脸疑惑，“东海，要不你就别写这段话了吧，校刊还挺多人看的，你就写学长跳舞很帅，学习努力认真，有领导力统率力决断力什么的就好了，别把校刊写成八卦新闻。”李东海看马同学为难的样子，郑重的点点头。

 

“舒服吗？小猫咪？”人鱼坏心眼的把虎尾从尾端到尾尖润湿，手指有节奏的揉捏，太舒服了，李东海本能的蜷缩在地上，想要抓回尾巴。人鱼力气一向很大，速度也很快，他先于李东海收回尾巴的速度握紧可怜的虎尾。“不可以哦，偷看学长的坏猫咪，要被惩罚。”

 

李东海不是故意要偷看的。这节课是体育课，他觉得当着同学的面把尾巴从裤子后面的圆洞里掏出来是很丢脸的事，所以他都去厕所换裤子。换好裤子正准备去操场，听见路过他身边的隔壁班男同学在讨论，今天开校会的时候，李赫宰学长脸色不太好，散会以后直接去休息室了，课也没上。

 

李东海有些担心。他趁着自由活动时间，和朋友说自己有事先走，让他们帮自己请假。他一路小跑到那个他去过无数次可是只敢趴在窗户上偷看的海蓝色私人休息室。

 

“你身体好些了吗？”李东海问李赫宰。

 

“你担心我？”

 

“那你好些了吗？”

 

“因为你，不仅没好，反而更严重了。”

 

“因为我？”李东海无辜的用已经变回肉垫的手指着自己，他似乎对突如其来的指责敢到不可思议。

 

游泳池里的海水被人鱼掀起小型波浪，打在李东海身上，海水跑进眼睛鼻子和嘴里，咸咸的。李东海痛苦的趴在地上咳嗽，人鱼坐在游泳池边一动不动，他冷漠的看着浑身湿透的李东海。

 

“可是为什么？”李东海眼睛红红的，他觉得委屈，他还什么都没说，就被人鱼没有道理的嫌弃了。

 

“因为你让我更难受。”

 

“那你要我怎么做？”李东海坐到人鱼身边，不确定的紧挨着人鱼冰凉的身体，他不知道自己可不可以这样，任性越过人鱼的安全距离。

 

“我知道你的名字，李东海，你经常来看我，就在窗户那里，大部分是午休时间，有几次是深夜，你妈妈都不担心你吗？毕竟你看起来，嗯，傻傻的。”

 

“我才不傻，我可是老虎，学校里没几个同学能伤害我，我很厉害！”李东海不服气的举着爪子拍了一下水面，激起的浪花扑的他满脸都是。

 

“嗯，猫咪真厉害。”

 

人鱼的夸奖，让李东海很开心，他愉悦的眯起眼睛，歪头冲人鱼友好的笑了一下。

 

“你要对我负责。”人鱼抓住李东海的耳朵，凑到毛茸茸的虎耳边低语:“你要对我负责，你要让我舒服。”

 

李东海不太喜欢这样，他推开人鱼，捂着耳朵，问他:“那我要怎么做，去校医院帮你拿药吗？”

 

“你和别人上过床吗？”

 

“什么！”绯红的脸出卖了他。

 

“你知道我为什么不舒服吗？”人鱼握住李东海的肉垫，软软的，和想象中的触感几乎重叠。

 

“不知道。”

 

“因为我啊，发情期到了。”人鱼扯着李东海的耳朵吻上李东海的嘴唇，色情的伸出舌头撬开他的牙齿，粗暴迟缓的舔弄尖尖的虎牙。

 

李东海力气没有李赫宰大，他也没精力反抗。太过夸张的亲密接触距离，大脑变成家里从小到大怎么也解不开的毛线团，乱乱的。他还是瞪着眼睛，肉垫无处安放，他小心抱上人鱼劲瘦肌肉纹理清晰深刻的腰线。他喜欢人鱼的腹肌，超级喜欢的那种喜欢。

 

“看过电视吗？怎么都不知道接吻要闭眼睛？”李赫宰无奈的揉着李东海有些疲软的绒绒耳朵。

 

“一定要闭眼吗？我就想看看你，这还是我第一次离你这么近。”李东海眼睛还是红红的，“一定要闭上眼睛，你才和我接吻吗？”

 

“没有，你怎样我都会吻你，闭眼，不闭眼，我都会吻你。”

 

人鱼又吻上老虎嘴唇。修长的手指脱下李东海宽松运动裤，好心帮李东海把尾巴从小圆洞里解放出来。李东海后知后觉的害羞，他双腿交叉，冰冷海水和火热的吻，以及心仪已久的人鱼，夹杂在一起对他来说过于刺激。

 

“我喜欢你。”

 

人鱼抱着李东海让他坐在自己鱼尾上，李赫宰在休息室是人鱼形态，这样让他更舒服。

 

“你知道接下来要做什么吗？”

 

李东海摇头，他其实知道，这个年纪都看过性教育片，他只是羞于出口，在喜欢的人面前，他更害羞。

 

过长的袖口遮住虎爪，李东海捂在嘴边，不知所措的对着李赫宰摇头。

 

“首先，你要把我的性器官从我的鱼鳞里拿出来。”

 

李东海把头抵在李赫宰肩膀上，不敢抬头看李赫宰。

 

“好像你的虎爪做不到，那我就帮帮你。”

 

李赫宰盯着李东海头顶的发旋，掀开自己下体的鱼鳞，掏出性器官。李东海眼睁睁看着李赫宰的性器官笔直的指向自己眼睛，距离近的连血管都清晰可见。

 

“现在用你的爪子，摸摸它。”

 

李赫宰把李东海的爪子放到性器官上，与粉嫩柔软肉垫接触的一瞬间，李赫宰觉得自己又硬了几分。喘着粗气指挥李东海双手握住性器官上下撸动，抓着李东海的头发，又吻了上去。李东海还是没有闭眼，只是情欲流转的看着他。眉梢透露出快乐的信息。

 

“你想摸我的腹肌吗？”

 

李东海点头。

 

肉垫小心翼翼按压着结实坚硬的腹肌，爱不释爪。

 

“你就这么喜欢？”

 

“嗯。”李东海猛烈点头。

 

“好了，不准摸了，我现在要干你。”

 

李赫宰拍开李东海的爪，手伸到李东海的后穴，混着海水戳进去一根手指，他安抚的吻着李东海的耳朵，然后伸进第二根，第三根手指。

 

“可能会有点痛哦，但我还是要进去。”

 

人鱼将李东海的膝窝挂在手臂，让李东海自己扶着他的性器官缓慢进入老虎紧致的后穴。过程煎熬又快乐。温热后穴挤压着肿胀的性器官，人鱼畅快的呻吟出声。

 

李东海痛苦的咬紧自己的袖子，太大了，痛的他眼泪一直往下掉，双眼迷蒙的看向人鱼。

 

人鱼脖颈后仰，凌厉的下颌线，随着喘气声上下鼓动的喉结，李东海哭着抱上李赫宰的肩膀，时机刚好是李赫宰的性器官全根没入后穴。

 

李赫宰伸出舌头沿着李东海脸上的泪痕，将眼泪卷进口腔。传说人鱼的眼泪掉在地上会变成珍珠，假的，李赫宰小时候哭过无数次，珍珠没有一次出现。他想有没有关于老虎的甜味眼泪的传说。

 

李东海趴在他肩膀上小声啜泣。

 

“是不是太痛了？”李赫宰停下动作，按摩着李东海的耳朵。“对不起，发情期我的情绪会失控。”他说着对不起，吻上李东海的耳朵，温柔的吻着。

 

“你喜欢我吗？你和我做这种事情，是因为喜欢我吗？”

 

李东海在阿尼莫校园太显眼。不仅是无法隐藏的的虎耳虎尾，还有漂亮外貌。黑色柔软的头发遮住一半毛茸茸耳朵，挺翘小巧的鼻子，通常情况下总带着无辜的大眼睛，笑起来，总爱抿成“一”字形的单薄嘴唇。撇开性别，这只猫咪完全就是李赫宰的初恋长相。

 

那晚，李东海躲在窗户边偷看他。李赫宰潜进水底，隔着星星光斑的水面，刚好可以看见李东海趴在窗户边东张西望。他认识他。李东海开学第一天，李赫宰就认识他。一年过去，他没有做任何结交的举措。他喜欢做百分之百有把握的事情，包括感情。

 

“喜欢，我一直都在你身后。上个星期六晚上掉在回家路上的铅笔袋，是我放进你柜子里的。还有昨天下午，你和同学去游戏厅，投篮投了99个。还有好多事情。”

 

李东海大腿跪在泳池边自发上下套弄起来，冰凉鱼鳞，深埋体内火热的性器官，缠绵的液体交换。李东海人生中初次性体验和自己喜欢的人在他最爱的大海边达到高潮。

 

浓而稠腻的精液喷洒在李赫宰小腹处，顺着肌肉线条，滴落在鱼鳞表面。李东海怯生生的伸出肉垫将鱼鳞表面的精液涂抹开，粉色肉垫粘上白色液体，李东海举在眼前看了一眼，李赫宰握住他的手腕，伸出舌头舔过肉垫，将白色液体从李东海的爪子上清洁干净。

 

鱼尾变成人类直立行走的双腿不需要付出任何代价。李赫宰跪在地上，拉高李东海蓝色卫衣，粉嫩乳尖颤抖着在咸湿的人造海风中挺立，李赫宰将吻落在李东海胸脯上，高热温度的口腔包裹着小巧乳头，有技巧的吸弄，舌尖色情挑逗，李东海抬手遮住眼睛，无法掩饰的呻吟从牙齿紧咬的下嘴唇缝隙中偷偷溢出。尾巴在地上胡乱摆动，绒毛被海水和精液粘结成一块一块。李赫宰抓着尾巴，用尾尖扫掠李东海的乳尖，另一种形式的自慰，李东海再次兴奋。

 

李赫宰扶起李东海刚刚射过精的性器官，低头含了进去。快感开始的太突然，李东海终于忍受不了开始放肆呻吟，第二次高潮到达时间没有第一次长。李东海抬高小腹，将精液射进李赫宰嘴里。李赫宰含着精液，压在李东海身上同他接吻。精液混着口水，在搅拌中，落在李东海蓝色卫衣上。

 

李赫宰让李东海跪在地上。老虎乖巧压低腰部，翘起屁股，湿淋淋的尾巴看起来有些可怜的落在臀缝间。李赫宰拽起尾巴，一个挺身，性器官再次进入老虎粉嫩后穴。小腹粗砺寒冷的鱼鳞刮在李东海娇嫩的臀部上，在快感迭起中，疼痛也变成快感。尾巴快乐的在空中摇摆，李赫宰抓着尾巴吻了上去。从尾椎骨开始撸动，每一次都让虎尾端部到尾尖在手中滑过。

 

李赫宰压着李东海的尾巴，匍匐在老虎的背上，下身没有停止过耸动。他突然想看李东海的眼睛。

 

他抽出性器官，又让李东海躺在地上。他将李东海双腿分开，露出淌着暧昧液体翕张的穴口。有些暴力的把李东海的双腿折叠，指点着李东海把手臂挂在自己脖子上。不太着急的把性器官一厘米一厘米的插入进李东海的穴口，李东海还是睁着眼睛看他，即使频繁到有些疲惫的情欲和快感让他有些困倦。他还是努力睁大眼睛看他。

 

李赫宰心脏开始融化，像黎明时放在户外的冰块，阳光一丝一丝的透过厚重云层，与冰块相遇，拥抱它，加热它。真挚热烈的感情让它融化。

 

“砰，砰，砰。”珍珠掉在地上四处散落，最终滚进冰冷海水里。

 

他在李东海热烈的吻中哭着攀上高潮顶峰。

 

他好喜欢他。


End file.
